Hanatamago's Hots
by Felix Cited
Summary: Berwald comes home from a long day at work to find his dog missing. When he finds her, he finds a BIG problem. SwedenXHANATAMAGO!Finland Rated M for a reason, so if you don't like yaoi sex, don't read!


**Hanatamago's Hots**

"Ugh... 'M so glad t' be h'me." I opened the door to my small log cabin and kicked off my shoes. "Hana? Hana, 'm h'me," I called to my cute fur ball of a puppy, but she didn't come running to me like she usually did.

_Maybe she's asleep?_

I thought about all the places she usually sneaks to for a short nap. So I went through my list. Not in the kitchen or on the couch. Not in the storage closet, which I still have no idea how she gets in there. Or in the cubbards.

I facepalmed myself. "Of c'rse, she's in my room!"

I snuck down the hallway to my room, wanting to surprise her. But with every step I took, I heard a strange sound. Losing my 'surprise approach,' I crept down the hall to see if my dog was okay, or even there.

Once I finally reached my door, I held my breath and counted to three. On three, I wrenched the door open.

…

To find a teenage boy sitting on my bed, naked. And moaning. He was staring at me with his violet eyes that filled with happiness and excitement when I walked in.

"M-Master! Welcome home!" He then moaned deliciously and looked to me with pleading eyes. "H-Help. It hurts r-really bad right her and I d-don't know why!" That's when I noticed his throbbing member and white dog ears.

I just stood there, dumbstruck. _Where is my puppy, and why is a hormonal teenager on my bed? _That's when everything clicked. Hanatamago was in heat and turned into a human. Is that even possible?

But in the mist of my thinking, he moaned again and began to paw his way to me, clinging to my leg with his flushed face looking up at me. "Master i-it hurts s-so much! P-Please help." that,s when his hand started to snake up my leg to rest on my thigh, trying to get my attention. I froze when he began to stroke it, reaching down to point at his erection state his problem.

Instinctively, I picked him up, bridal style and tossed him onto the bed. I then straddled him, holding his hands above his head. He moaned again and rolled his hips. This caused me to moan and I leaned my head down to his, our foreheads touching. He closed his eyes, a little frightened by the motion, but he opened them again to look at me. Then he whispered, "Master, p-please. I _need_ you."

I kissed him, gently. He enjoyed it, but he started to roll his hips again and I moaned. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth, swishing it around my damp cavern. I used my tongue to massage his, causing him to moan into my mouth. I explored my new territory, touching everything I found. He moaned again, rolling his hips harder.

I suppressed my moan while I ditched my shirt, pulling it over my head and tossing it in a corner. The boy, excited at my loss of clothes, helped unbutton my pants and unzip the zipper. He then pulled down my pant, bringing my boxers down with them, releasing my boner. He just stared at it. Mesmerized by the length. I blushed and pushed my forehead back to his. "T'no, d'n't stare."

He gave me a confused look, "Tino? Who's that?"

I blushed even harder and turned my face away from his. "It's y'r n'me f'r the t'me bein'. Hanat'mago doesn't qu'te fit ya right n'w." He looked at me like I didn't make any sense, but then moaned. He pleaded to me through his violet orbs. "M-Master..."

I shoved off my pants and stuck my fingers in front of his mouth. "T'no, ya need ta s'ck on my fing'rs."

"Why?"

"I d'n't want ta hurt ya."

He then accepted my fingers into his mouth, using his tongue to rub and massage them. I moaned and he picked up the pace, using his saliva to make me moan louder. I yanked my fingers from his mouth and replaced them with my tongue to repay the favor. He moaned and rolled his hips right into my member, causing me to moan deep into his mouth, pushing one of my fingers into his sweet hole as I did so.

He didn't notice, he just wrapped his fingers into my blonde, choppy hair, massaging my scalp. I used my other hand to rub his nipples, elicting more moans out of his petite figure. I pushed in another finger, causing him to fidget and whimper. "W-What are doing to me, M-Master?"

I lowered my mouth down to his ear, "I'm preparing you for something that will make you feel good." I nibbled and sucked on his ear lobe, making him moan. I scissored my fingers and he screamed out, but I sealed it off with my mouth, massaging his tongue with my own. He calmed down and allowed me to continue.

I wiggled the final finger in and he moaned into my mouth, feeling the pleasure. I moved my mouth down to his collarbone, nipping and sucking, biting in some tender areas. I began to thrust my fingers in and out of him, trying to find the spot that would make him scream out my name, or master. All he did was moan, muttering 'Master' every once in a while.

He then rolled his hips, screaming out,"Master! Right there!" I smirked and pulled out my fingers. Tino looked up at me, anger filling his lust lidded eyes. I chuckled and whispered to his nub, "Don't worry, I'll replace them with something you'll like even more."

I positioned my erection in front of his hole and slowly pushed in. I moaned at the tightness of his hole. I watched him twitch until he nodded his head for me to continue. This happened for several minuted until I was fully sheathed into him. I stayed there, awaiting his signal.

"M-Move already!"

I chuckled and obliged to his command, almost pulling myself all of the way out of him. I slammed back into him, hearing him scream my name. I slammed into him continuously, searching for that sweet spot that will make him cum uncontrollably. He kept moaning, chanting my name until I hit it.

"MASTEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

I grinned and slammed into that spot again, moaning at the friction. We continued to moan, chanting the others name until I heard him say, "M-master, I-I'm c-cumming!"

With one final powerful thrust, we came. I deep inside him and he all over our chests. We panting up a storm, and with my last ounce of energy, I pulled out of him. I layed next to him and he snuggled up to me. I wrapped him in my arms and we fell asleep.

~Hanatmago's Hots~

When I awoke an hour later, I found my puppy sleeping next to me with white stuff sticking to her fur. I looked at her until I remembered that _that_ was from me. I rubbed my face with my hand and picked up the snoozing dog.

_He_ woke up and looked at me with _his_ heavy lids. "W're tak'n' a bath, w're messy."

He just licked my hand and went back to sleep.

I sighed. _Is this going to happen on a daily basis?_

__**Felix's Note:**

Hello! This is the second story I have ever posted! This also the 'second' time I wrote about male sex. Please don't flame if i did a terrible job writing it! You can PM me helpful suggestions... just no flames please!

But, if this is my _second_ story, then I have a first story, right?

That first story would be 'BattleShip'!

'Elizaveta goes to Kiku's house to discuss the doujinshi's they were writing when Elizaveta finds out they no longer ship the same people. Off to war they go, but who will sink who's ship? Not JapHun! Does include yaoi and maybe some yuri, depending on whether it wins or not.'

It's under Hungary and Japan, rated read! It's a good story!

If you would like a story written for you, just PM me your ship (Use names, such as SwededXFinland!) and what rating and I try to write it!

Thank you for reading! Your awesome!

...Don't tell Prussia I said that, 'kay? He'll kill me with his awesomeness!

Favorite and review!


End file.
